1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiver, and more particularly, to an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an OFDM receiver is used to receive digital broadcasting that has been transmitted in accordance with an OFDM scheme. OFDM schemes provide for conducting frequency-division multiplexing (FDM) as a digital multi-carrier modulation method. In a communication system conforming to an OFDM scheme, a sync signal is provided between a transmitter and a receiver for establishing frequency synchronization therebetween.
OFDM requires very accurate frequency synchronization between the receiver and the transmitter. If the frequencies of the receiver and transmitter deviate, sub-carriers may no longer be orthogonal and inter-carrier interference (ICI), i.e. cross-talk between the sub-carriers, may develop.
OFDM reception may be used to receive digitally transmitted image data, such as digital television data.